The invention relates to a method for recording data by means of an array of micro-tips arranged in a plane facing a memory support, comprising a stack of thin layers with at least one deformable memory layer. This method comprises data recording by selective actuation of the micro-tips.
The invention also relates to a device for recording data for implementation of the method for recording.